


Old Remedies

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: romanian remedies, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: This is for drunk drabbles for @the-ss-horniest-book-club. Anon said “I’m sick right now, and I would love to read something about Seb taking care of sick reader?” Hope you enjoy!





	Old Remedies

Sebastian walked out of the room to see you red nosed, sniffling, and wrapped in a blanket in the fetal position. A pile of kleenex on the table next to an empty cup of tea. Shaking his head he strode to you and knelt down on the floor next to the couch. 

“Hey there sicky. Need anything?” he asked as he brushed your hair out of your face. You shake your head. He nods and places a kiss to the top of your head as he stood up, grabbing the kleenex and empty mug, walking towards the kitchen. You closed your eyes to try to sleep. 

Some time later he returned, you heard his footfall and the smell of vinegar filled your nose. Hey! You could smell again. You didn’t open your eyes before asking, “Seba, why am i smelling vinegar?” you heard his chuckle and pried your eyes open. There he stood a new mug of tea in his hand and a pair of socks, appearing to be wet. “Uhh..?” you continued in question.

“It’s an old remedy from Romania. My mom swears by it and I have always done it when I start feeling sick when I don’t have time to be. While the smell isn’t the greatest, it works.” he explained. You were skeptical, but motioned for him to continue. He set the tea down on the table and tapped your feet in request for you to lift them so he could sit with you on the couch. You did as requested and he placed your legs over his. Grabbing the socks and bunching them up to place them on your feet you giggled as he tickled your arch, putting them on. 

“There, all set. Just wear them a few hours then you can go bathe.” He said as he leaned forward to grab the mug and hand it to you. You sat up with a soft smile as you brought the tea to your lips and took a sniff. You eyed him suspiciously, “Is this another one of your old school remedies?” you asked taking another sniff and letting the steam rise to your nose. 

“No, this one is more conventional.” he chuckled, “its a honey. lemon, garlic tea. Drink up.” he motioned for you to drink. You took a small sip and decided it wasn’t as bad as you were expecting. As you finish the tea he turned on an episode of friends and gave you a foot rub, which was much needed. Placing the empty cup back on the table, you snuggled back into your blankets and he joined you wrapping his arms around you under the blanket to keep himself on the couch.You drifted off to sleep. 

A few hours later you awoke feeling slightly better than before. He was gone from the couch and you heard the water running in the bathroom. You stretched and stood up from the couch, shuffling your way to him. You stood in the door huddled in your blanket still, he looked up from the bubble bath he had drawn for you to greet you with a smile. “Morning sunshine! I was just going to come wake you. Lets get those socks off you and get you in a hot bath.” he said. 

Dropping the blanket and hopping up on the counter he took your socks off and placed them in the sink, then helped you out of your clothes and into the bath. You smiled as he did so, thankful that he was so kind and helpful when you were feeling plain miserable. After settling you in he turned on some music for you, handed you a cup of ice water to drink, and left you to enjoy your bath. “Call for me if you need me sunshine.” he said as he closed the door behind him. 


End file.
